Mine
by Cyanide-And-Strawberries
Summary: GamKar, hints of KanayaxRose Implied suicide, character death


Hahaha.

_Honk.  
_  
HaHAhAHaHaHaHHAHAhaAh.

Why aren't you moving best friend?  
You look real cute like that, all curled up in a ball. You have your arms wrapped around yourself, knees to your chest, head up and looking at me with those pretty red eyes of yours. Your lying on your side Karbro. So am I. You are just looking at me. You always fucking tell me not to, but you aren't saying anything now. Why?

_Why won't you motherfucking speak bro?_

Are you tired? You don't stop swearing at me unless you are really tired. You must be really tired. You haven't blinked yet, though. Not once. Don't your eyes hurt bro? Mine do. My body aches, my eyes ache. I don't know why. Do you know why, bro? I'll tell you a secret. It's a big gogdamn secret though, so you can't tell anyone else, yeah bro? Its a secret miracle. All motherfucking hush hush, yeah bro?... I'm flushed for you.

_Which makes you mine.  
MINE._

Do you know where the others are? I can't hear them. I can't... I can't hear you either. Are you holding your breath best motherfucking friend? Y'know I'm flushed for you. Do you feel the same? Whats that red on your cheek? It looks so pretty. Like your eyes. It looks like your eyes. There's more. Its everywhere bro. Your cute little sweater is all soaked with it. Your soft hands are covered in it too. You are so small, you have to crane your neck to look up at me. It's so cute bro. I just want to all up and hug you. You must be some kind of miracle, all motherfucking cute and shit. Hahah. I want to hug you. Hey bro, why are you so cold? Your hands are cold. When I pull you to my chest you drag. Why are you so limp? All floppy and weak. Are you sleeping? I didn't think you slept with your eyes open. You are so cold. I'll keep you warm best bro. What is it the humans say? 'I love you.' I love you Karbro. Will you be my matesprit? We can all up and cuddle, and have sloppy make-outs like Rose and Kanaya. I haven't seen them yet. Not for days. I've been talking miracles with you bro. Lets be all mirthful together yeah? You still haven't spoken Karkat. You haven't shooshed me once. Not even one pap. Can you say my name? Gam-zee. Gamzee. You used to yell at me before. Are you still sleeping?

_ALL MINE. NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU._

I can't feel your chest move bro. I can't feel you breathing. Not once have I heard your vascular pump move. I love you. Its getting easier to say. I love you. I love you a lot. I can't remember much really. I remember we were yelling, and then we were lying on the ground. I told you we were lying here, remember? And now I'm holding you close. I love you bro. So motherfucking much. I haven't had sopor for a while.

_NEVER LEAVE. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME._

...Don't look up bro. I found them. Rose and Kanaya, and Terezi and Dave, the blasphemous motherfucker that he is. Sollux is up there too. Everyone is. They are all covered in blood bro. They are just hanging there. I would go get them down, but I don't want to let you go. I don't ant to leave you. The wall across from us is all colorful bro. I wonder who painted that wicked picture. Its so pretty- but there's red on it. We don't have red paint... Karkat? I can smell the blood. I know its blood now. Karkat. Bro. Best motherfucking friend, please wake up. Please. PLEASE.

_"G-Gamzee, please, please stop. Shoo-oos-sh. P-Please. I-I'll be your matesprit. I-I will! Just- fucking stop, please. Please, Gamzee!"_  
_"YoU SaId YoU WoUlDn'T. YoU SaId YoU OnLy FeLt PaLe.  
"I-I was kidding! No-No Gamzee plea- KANAYA! Oh, Oh GOG TEREZI? D-Dave? John? Sollux? Nep-Nepeta? T-Tavros... Gam-Gamzee... What have you DONE?"  
"I gOt RiD oF dIsTrAcTiOnS. YoU cAn OnLy Be MiNe NoW... MINE"  
"GAMZEE NO-"_

I remember now bro. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. My clubs are over there, but your sickle is closer. If I pull it across my neck I'll die with you. I'll just bleed motherfucking purple on the floor next to you. I want to hold you though, so I will try to avoid getting any of it on you bro. I love you. I love you so much bro.  
But at least for a while, you were mine.


End file.
